Picture da boss
by sisno2200
Summary: In a strange alternate universe Team Rocket are actually somewhat component between Kanto and Sinnoh and any Pokémon/items featured in Meowth's fantasies are successfully stolen. Will 'Meowth and his friends' finally get the promotion they desire? Or will their fantasy become Giovanni's nightmare? Series of one shots.


Episode- Bye bye Butterfree

Plot-Steal a bunch of Butterfree during their mating ritual

Fantasy- "When the boss hears about this I'll be Top Cat again!" Meowth said happily imaging himself on Giovanni's lap while Persian sulked in the background.

"Your bossness didn't we do well?" Jessie, James and Meowth said smirking while the Butterfree struggled to free themselves from the giant net. Giovanni looked at the hundreds of new Pokémon about to enter his evil empire and couldn't quite decide wherever to gape or yell. He had almost given up on this team but they had finally managed to steal something- make that hundreds of somethings. But what was he meant to do with hundreds of the same Pokémon? He couldn't give them to other Rocket Grunts, if his team were seen using Butterfree of all things their reputation would be completely ruined. He would just have to sell them on the sly Giovanni decided- once the Butterfree thieving scandal had died down obviously. He didn't know quite what those three were thinking when they decided to kidnap Pokémon using a helicopter with a giant 'R' on the side. And giving their names to the hundreds of trainers present during said scandal. Well if they got arrested it was of no consequence to him if they were too stupid to stay free. Though, after this success he might spare a thought to freeing them.

"Well it seems I have been pleasantly surprised instead of my usual disappointment." Giovanni purred making the three Rocket Grunts share gleeful smiles. "However, you will have to wait a few weeks before you get any pay rise. I want to be sure I actually profit from your endeavour." Giovanni said patting his Persian on the head as the three seemed to freeze before bowing in unison.

"Of course your word is law o' mighty one!" They said in unison, the prospect of money making them grovel. Only the cat-Meowth- seemed to force his words out through gritted teeth. Giovanni dismissed them with a wave of his hand as more grunts put the Butterfree inside a large cage instead of the net. It might be nice to have one of two in the greenhouse, Giovanni mused as he wandered away plotting how to expand the noble name of Team Rocket.

**The next day…**

"What are all these Caterpie doing here?!" Giovanni roared as he walked into the Butterfree room. There were Caterpie on the ceiling, on the cage, IN the cage, walking up walls and on the floor. There was also gooey shringshot thread dripping down onto the expensive rug and hanging down from the ceiling, making his expensive manor looking like the inside of a horror movie. Suddenly the next thing he knew he was shot in the face by an insolent Caterpie. "MPFH!" Giovanni roared desperately trying to get the gooey substance of his face. Suddenly more threads shot out of different Caterpies pinning down his arms and legs. Giovanni could only watch in horror as Caterpie began to crawl up his leg before it began searching in his pockets, eventually pulling out a key- the Butterfree cage key to be precise. The Pokémon gave what can only be described as a victory trill as the key was transported to the Butterfree and the Pokémon freed themselves. The Butterfree cheered with happiness some of them scattering spores about making Giovanni's eyes water and feel very sick. Another Caterpie easily opened the window with another Shringshot attack and the Butterfree began to fly away, carrying the Caterpies with them, as Giovanni could only watch in despair.

In was another 2 hours before the trio of idiots finally reported of duty gasping in horror as the saw their fearless leader gagged and tied with the gooey threads. Meowth quickly ripped the threads with his furry swipes attack. It only took ten seconds for the Team Rocket trio to regret their decision to free the boss and not leave him for someone else to find. "YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOTS!"

"What happened sir?" Jessie asked nervously.

"We haven't had the chance to mess anything up yet!" James added, before the other three's glares told him that now really wasn't the best time.

"When I got here there were Caterpies all over the room! To my knowledge Butterfrees only mate once per year! Your team was moronic enough not to mention that you had captured these Butterfree in the middle of their mating ritual! If you hadn't left out that insignificant detail those Butterfree- your only successful capture so far- would still be here!" Giovanni roared and the three clung together in fear.

"But your bossness... it can't be all our fault… I mean we did manage to get them here…" James pleaded pathetically while the vein in Giovanni forehead throbbed.

"Exactly it's hardly our responsibility! Blame the cage builders! Or the idiot who gave them the key!" Jessie agreed happily obvious to Meowth's discreet head shakes.

"So… you're indicting it's also MY fault?" Giovanni hissed.

"Yes!... I mean… No!" The two humans cried, cringing at their mistake.

"What we mean your bossness," Meowth chimed in, saving his colleagues from certain death, "is that idiot Persian shouldav protected you from dem Caterpies. Even a great, powerful leader such as yerself can become overwhelmed when facing a hundred ta one odds. Now if yer just had a certain Meowth back as yer top cat none of this wouldav happened!" Meowth gloated as Giovanni looked down at the cat. Giovanni gaze only grew fiercer at the thought of the Persian, who throughout his master's peril had continued sleeping in his cat basket.

"It will be a cold day in hell before you are allowed back in my office." Giovanni said making Meowth wince. "But your thought does have some merit. I shall get rid of Persian and assign it to your useless team! It has also been little good to me!" Giovanni decided, ignoring the horrified looks on all three grunt's faces. "From now on a Charizard- or an equally fierce Pokémon- shall be my companion!"

"How am I meant ta top dat?!"

**Extra: **Team Rocket's Persian woes. As told by Persian.

I am the finest purebred Persian in all the land owned by the most kind yet ruthless man in all of Kanto. At least I was, until the fateful day I decided to take a cat nap for another few hours and then the next thing I knew I was tossed into the dust for that gruesome beast Giovanni has now acquired. Hearing the three idiots get yelled at is no longer the greatest source of my entertainment as I am now part of the idiot's team. I never knew the words-

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" could be so hated until joining up with them. Those three words are almost as bad as when the idiots finally get enough money to phone up my former master just to have him yell at us. Doesn't master Giovanni realise how much they are spending on overly complicated machines which never work?

"Here's our last cracker." The blue haired dimwit said with a sigh. A cracker? Do they really expect me, the noblest of all Persians to share that pitiful biscuit (normally I wouldn't even consider eating it but as hopeless as the situation is I still don't want to starve myself… though I would kill these three blockheads if it meant getting a can of tuna)? I quickly gobbled the whole thing from his hand and didn't feel like I'd eaten anything at all. The one thing that can be said about the idiots is that they sure have a lot of energy for being half starved.

"You miserable beast!" Meowth complained, his claws coming out. "Dat was for all of us! You're no better dan the rest of us now and you'd do well not ta forget it!" Meowth cried running towards me as I casually swatted away with my tail. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Meowth cried, getting up and charging for me again. Another thing that could be said about the idiots is that they had a lot of spirit for people who were total failures. I swatted him away again and the two other humans quickly picked up the angry Pokémon.

"Easy Meowth." Blue haired idiot started.

"That Persian may be out of favour at the moment but it's still the boss's Pokémon! Imagine what he'd say if you hurt it!" The red haired imbecile hissed.

"Besides we're all the same team now and the boss already thinks we're hopeless. He doesn't need a reminder when he sees we've been fighting!" Blue hair continued.

"Let me go dat Persain needs to be taught a lesson! I don't need anodder contender ta be top cat!" Meowth complained scratching his two companions faces making them cry and howl with pain.

"I'll teach you a lesson!" The angry red headed dunce yelled holding up a frying pan and the three started fighting in a cloud of anime smoke. I ignored them and started grooming myself. Eventually morons 1, 2 and 3 stopped fighting and found some suspicious looking mushrooms to eat. I hoped they would choke on them or become sick but I seemed to have inherited the curse of bad luck that follows these three like a shadow. The worst team in history settled down for another night of hunger and rest.

**The next day…**

"Hahaha! We've captured Pikachu!" The red haired loud mouth cried with glee.

"Team Rocket!" The kid with hat shouted with a surprised gasp. Really who else was he expecting? Their disguise was obvious but the kid still couldn't see through it. Maybe stupidity was contagious. I hoped not.

"That's right twerp and this time we've come up with a fool-proof plan! There's no stopping us this time!" Blue haired blockhead said smugly. I personally couldn't see much difference between this plan and the others that had blown up in their face.

"Dat's right!" Meowth agreed and the three shared a gleeful laugh.

"So you better give up or prepare for trouble!" The red head chanted starting their stupid motto.

"We'll do our best to make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To defend our reaches from the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth dat's right!" Meowth cried finishing the motto. I was sure they had gotten it wrong as the middle bit sounded like they were talking about peace and unity instead of the pain and fear Team Rocket is meant to cause. There was a moment of silence as the idiots turned to me, obviously expecting me to contribute as part of their team.

"Nya…" I said with a reluctant sigh and immediately battle music started playing in the background.

"Go Squirtle!" Hat moron shouted, releasing a small Pokémon who immediately put on a stupid pair of sunglasses. Well it was official: stupidity is contagious. I was doomed to become an idiot.

"Go Geodude!" The tall one with no eyes (who was probably the smartest out of everyone present- not including myself obviously) shouted, releasing his ugly boulder Pokémon.

"Go Staryu!" Another angry red head shouted sending out the very common water type. Why the idiots were so interested in these kids was beyond me, most of their Pokémon were common and the only reason they were stronger was due to training, any idiot with enough time and effort could get their Pokémon up to the same level.

"Go Arbok!"

"Go Weezing!" The idiots shouted releasing their Pokémon. To cut a long story short the idiots were thrashed and hat wearing simpleton easily got his electric rat back.

"Meowth! Go and get that Pikachu back!" The red headed viper hissed, shaking the small cat.

"No way! Meowth ain't risking me tail anymore! Dat Persian can do it if it thinks it's so great!" Meowth protested.

"Oooh! Good idea! A Pokémon raised by the boss must be strong!" The blue haired one said eagerly as I glared at him.

"All members of Team Rocket must contribute!" Red hair agreed, to my anger. "Persian use Fury Swipes!" My sharp claws came out as all three members grinned before I turned and attack them creating mass chaos and pain.

"Now's our chance! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" The almost-as-big-as-an-twit-as-my-new-masters cried as I inwardly sighed. Well here we go again.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Nyah!"

A/N- the first few chapters will probably Meowth's visions of being top cat because its only during late Johto, Heonn and Sinnoh that Meowth starts fantasizing about chibi-Giovanni or putting Giovanni in a variety of strange situations while I was in hospitable all I could think of was Meowth's voice saying- "Picture da boss… On a high wire…" making me burst out laughing and immediately think of a variety of strange scenarios if that actually occurred. Unfortunately I can't remember what episode that fantasy was (or whether it actually occurred) so I'll just go through one fantasy at a time. Only episodes with an actual fantasy will be used not just Meowth (or another member of the trio) saying "I'll be top cat" or "we'll get a promotion" luckily (for me) Bulbapedia has a list of which episodes have fantasies… this will be a series of unrelated oneshots (so don't be surprised if Persian is still Gio's Pokémon) and hopefully (for the Team Rocket Trio) they won't all end up in disaster. And yes I do know they have become somewhat component in Unova as well but this is what happens when they try and achieve their fantasy.


End file.
